Sasodei Hell of a Sinner
by Cordeelia
Summary: What happens when an evil blonde, messes with a flaming redhead's childhood toy? Find out in Hell of a Sinner!


Sasodei-Hell of a Sinner

Chapter 1

As kids, we were always taught to never back talk to our elders, not to cuss or swear, and never to touch or take things that weren't ours to begin with. But, as time slowly drags on, you forget those rules and disobey most of the regulations you had as a child, and you would get in a heap of trouble by your parents. You'd get grounded, your PS2 privileges would get revoked, and the list goes on and on.

A good example of a teenager getting into a whole load of shenanigans was none other the blonde artist himself, Deidara Iwa. Even though Deidara was already at the age of 19 and well on his way to becoming a strong confident man, he attracted trouble like a magnet. Probably worse than Archie Andrews from the Archie comics.

Today, Deidara had gotten himself in a sticky situation that caused him to disobey, talk back, cuss swear, destroy property, and break his heart. What happened? Scroll down and you'll find out.

WHACK!

Sasori rapped Deidaras knuckles hard with a dismembered forearm from one of his puppets. Deidara rubbed his hand in remorse.

"What was that for, un?" He whined.

Sasori, who had turned around and began reassembling his 3rd Kazekage puppet, replied, "You know my rule about touching my special wooden mannequin."

Deidara rolled his eye and regrettably recited the rule, "Never touch the mannequin, that would be an awful sin, un."

Sasori coughed, "I do not believe that there was a 'un' at the end of my rule, brat."

Deidara balled his fists and yelled loudly at the redhead, "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY SPEECH, UN?

Sasori, who now had turned his body around to face his raging partner, smirked and said, "No I do not have a problem with the way you speak, Deidara. I do, however, have a problem with your loud voice."

After saying these words, Sasori turned around and continued to work on his puppet.

Calming down some, Deidara leaned against a wall in the bedroom and breathed out.

"What so special about your "Special Mannequin" anyway, un." Deidara remarked while air quoting Special and Mannequin.

"When I was but a child, my mother and father had passed on because…of an unfortunate event. My grandmother, seeing my depression cheered me up by teaching my how to become a puppeteer. And that mannequin was the first of many I had learned to use. It is very special to me and if anything happened to it, I would probably eradicate anyone who stands in my path." The redhead said in one breath.

Deidara nodded his head in an understanding fashion. He would also hate if a childhood memory of his had been taken away or stolen.

"Now leave me alone, brat, I am trying to work with my new puppet."

Deidara turned to leave when Sasori called his name one more time.

"Hey brat, art is Eternal, and fleeting sucks."

i_Stupid Danna, thinking of me as if I was a piece of shit/i_

Deidara cussed as he walked down the dark hallway to the kitchen.

i _Deidara clean up your side of the room, Deidara your art sucks, Deidara untie me/i_

Once reaching his destination, Deidara went to the fridge to retrieve an apple.

i_Art isn't eternal… It's fleeting! Danna's just too much of an old fart to understand the true beauty of art./i_

Deidara took a bite out of his apple and chomped down hard. How dare Sasori diss his art! It was beautiful, and fleeting! The way art should be.

"A penny for your thoughts, Deidara?"

The blonde bombers rants were abruptly interrupted by the voice of a raven-haired man infamously known as Itachi Uchiha, whom of which was sitting at a table fit for two, gnawing on a dango.

Deidara frowned as he sat at the small table with the Uchiha.

"Let me guess, Its Sasori again, isn't it?" Itachi said chewing on his food.

Deidara groaned, "Please, don't get me started! He disses my art, calls me stupid, and hits my hand! I'm fed up with it, un."

"Have you done anything about it?"

"No, un. He told me if I annoy him in any way, he'll poison me in my sleep, un."

"He might be bluffing."

"This is Sasori Akasuna we're talking about, him bluffing, would be like Zetsu becoming a vegetarian, un!"

"Point taken."

Then, a moment of silence, but, the moment left as fast as it came because Deidara jumped up out of his seat and yelled, "AH-HA!"

The raven-haired man, cocked an eyebrow at the blonde as he bit down into the dango, "I saw a light-bulb. What plan have you concocted in that tiny brain of yours?"

Deidara smirked, "I know how to get back at Sasori-danna!"

"How?"

"You know that little mannequin he has?"

Itachi's eyes widened some as his brain became filled with Sasori's protection of the toy.

"You wouldn't bdare/b." The weasels eyes narrowed.

"It's the only way to get back at Danna! And you're gonna help."


End file.
